Retratos de Perfeccion
by athousndblossoms
Summary: A puerta cerrada y a salvo de los ojos del mundo exterior, todos guardamos secretos. Temas adultos aunque no involucran sexo explícito, violencia o lenguaje altisonante. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Saku Neji/Hina


¡Hola gente lectora! Les traigo éste fanfic fresquecito con unas pequeñas advertencias; La primera: está lleno de parejas diferentes, "torcidas" si lo quieren ver así, talvez no sea éste su estilo de lecutra. La segunda: es indispensable tener una buena idea de los personajes de la historia del anime o manga para comprender la manera en como lo escribí y Tercera: ésta es mi norma, pero lo advertiré de nuevo, en la historia, Neji Hyuga sigue vivo. Espero lo disfruten y me puedan dejar un pequeño comentario para escribir mejor

 **RENUNCIA: Los personajes y lugares aquí ilustrados permanecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no tengo propiedad alguna sobre ellos ni es mi intención sacar provecho alguno de ellos, la creación de ésta obra literaria es única y exclusivamente con fines recreativos. Gracias**

* * *

 **Retratos de Perfección**

 _Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, no lo hagas – proverbio chino_

A la luz del sol, vestimos versiones lindas y pulcras de nuestra persona, porque todos creemos lo que la luz del sol nos enseña…todos los colores, las formas, los matices

Pero es en las sombras donde revelamos nuestra otra cara…la más sincera y pura, si bien no es la que usaríamos para presentarnos

A la luz del sol, podemos ver retratos de perfección… como aquellos en el estante de fotos de la casa del nuevo director de la aldea. Él, su bella esposa y sus dos hijos, ambos con los mismos ojos azules y marcas de bigotes de zorro que él tiene. Una familia notable

Sería demasiado incomodo aceptar que en las sombras, el Hokage amaba a un hombre en lugar de a su esposa. A un hombre sombrío como una tormenta que visitaba la aldea esporádicamente pero prefería pasar su tiempo en la oficina del director antes que en su propia casa con su familia. Él siempre se aseguraba que nadie estuviese viendo antes de entrar al cuarto de luces apagadas, por la ventana en lugar de la puerta y encontrarse con esos ojos tan azules y brillantes que iluminaban todo el cuarto, al menos para él, y perderse en el amor de la persona que lo salvó de las tinieblas; en el más absoluto secreto. No es que le importara lo que dijera la gente. Era por su amante que guardaba cautela. No quería verlo perder todo lo que tenía por el amor entre ellos.

Y tampoco es que estuviera engañando a su esposa, porque él era muchas cosas además de sombrío, pero mentiroso no era una de ellas, al menos no con sus amigos; hace años él le había confesado a la mujer de cabellos rosados sus sentimientos por su mutuo amigo y, talvez descaradamente, había solicitado su ayuda para restaurar su casi extinto clan y, talvez por los sentimientos que alguna vez ella le tuvo, ella accedió, le daría herederos. También dejó claro que ella no sería la única. Mujeres talentosas de todas las aldeas ninjas le ayudarían con la misión así mismo. él no tenía problema con él proceso de embarazar a sus compañeras, pero los tres sabían que su amor le pertenecía únicamente a su salvador

A cambio, ella sólo pidió una ceremonia de matrimonio, la más pequeña le permitiría a la creatura vivir con dignidad, y quizás acallaría un poco el rumor del romance con su sensei. Un rumor que, a diferencia de la mayoría, era completamente cierto, y nunca dejo de ser. Tan pronto como su hija se ocupaba, ella corría a los brazos de un hombre demasiado mayor como para que sea tolerado. Hablaban por horas, o hacían el amor o simplemente se quedaban juntos en silencio, como cualquier otra pareja, él siempre llegaba discretamente a dormir a su lado. Pero algunas noches, ella no podía dormir pensando en cuánto tiempo podría esa intrincada mentira cubrirlos a todos ellos

Las noches que el hombre sombrío se quedaba en la aldea, la adorable y siempre perfecta esposa del Hokage era avisada que su esposo no llegaría a casa por uno de sus clones de sombra antes de desvanecerse en una voluta de humo. Esas eran noches difíciles para su hijo, el cual ella admitía que era un poco malcriado y siempre hacía berrinches quejándose de su padre. Si su tío estaba en la aldea, ella le pedía que fuera a la casa a tranquilizarlo, él era el tipo de hombre que un niño aspira a ser y se endereza en presencia de éste.

Su tío era un gran hombre, el actual líder del ANBU, fuerte y brillante, y sensible a su propia estoica manera. Tan sensible era en realidad, que entendía la furia de su sobrino mejor que su madre y sin necesidad de explicaciones así como hace algunos años había entendido la necesidad de su amigo rubio de iniciar una familia y que la mejor opción era hacerlo con la mujer que él amaba, una hermosa mujer, de un poderoso clan que entendería su situación _¡Ella no estaba terminando con lo que tenían!_ Le explicó desesperadamente, a pesar de que él entendía todo perfectamente, incluso su necesidad de explicarse. Era lo mejor, realmente, el padre de ella nunca permitiría que estuvieran juntos y el futuro mandatario necesitaba una imagen impecable si quería cumplir sus ambiciones. Así que ellos continuaron su relación en acuerdo con su esposo, ellos estaban resguardados por su influencia política y a su vez, ellos protegían su imagen; él se mantuvo a su lado mientras ella tenía y criaba a los hijos de otro hombre sin que él le quisiera menos. Ahora ella tenía a dos personas más para amar, pero siempre habría un espacio que sólo él llenaría con sus labios y su abrazo, donde ella era realmente feliz

La mayoría de las veces, preferimos quedarnos congelados vistiendo ésta perfección que enfrentar nuestros temores

Y talvez si lo hiciéramos, encontraríamos que los fantasmas son más temibles en la mente que en la propia realidad…

Los shinobis eran muy arrogantes de su mundo y siempre pensaban que sabían más que la gente común, cuando en verdad, todos los aldeanos de Konohagakure estaban enterados de que Sasuke Uchiha amaba al Hokage y éste le devolvía el amor en igual medida. Agradecían que un hombre tan peligroso como él tuviera a alguien que lo mantuviera en una perspectiva relativamente más brillante.

Y si, todos comentaron acerca de Kakashi Hatake y su romance con su estudiante, mucho más joven que él, que ahora era llamada Sakura Uchiha, pero nunca fueron juzgados, él era un hombre muy solo desde antes de ser propiamente un hombre y merecía la compañía de su elección.

Todos sabían de la relación incestuosa de Hinata Uzumaki y su primo Neji Hyuuga, pero, dadas las circunstancias de aquel antiguo e injusto clan, y dadas las circunstancias de su Hokage, parecía lo mejor para todos ellos

A ellos debían sus vidas y su mundo, y especialmente, le debían a Naruto Uzumaki toda la felicidad que antes la crueldad de todos ellos le había negado

Ellos anhelaban decirles que ya no eran tan rápidos para criticar o señalar con intolerancia, decirles que estaban agradecidos por arriesgar sus vidas por ellos

Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de una cosa: talvez era por el peso de mantener guardados como tesoros sus cariños lo que hacía que perseveraran en ellos y fueran realmente más felices de lo que los aldeanos aparentaban a la luz del sol

Y se dieron cuenta de la satisfacción de sus héroes por lo poco que supuestamente los demás sabían, después de todo, eran sus asuntos más privados, y decidieron congelar esa imagen de inconsciencia para ellos, nunca les harían sentirse expuestos.

Porque la mayoría de las veces, preferimos _ver_ estos retratos de perfección congelados a la luz del sol que enfrentar nuestros más sinceros y puros temores


End file.
